1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to engine bearings and, in particular, to seizure-resistant treatments for such bearings.
2. Description of Prior Developments
Engine bearings are presently being subjected to increased engine speeds, increased loading at all engine speeds, higher thrust loads and thinner oil films due to the operating characteristics of many new high performance engines. In some cases, the extreme thrust loads can lead to premature failure of the bearing thrust flanges. Failure may take the form of excessive bearing wear or bearing seizure.
Accordingly, a need exists for an engine bearing which resists seizure and wear and thereby reduces the possibility of premature engine failure.